


【DW/1110】如果同伴是群爱起哄的家伙

by ND_Tardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是刚开始用lofter时写的段子，沙雕、不成器、充满了颜文字和自我吐槽，但是很可爱O(∩_∩)O
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Tenth Doctor
Collections: Doctor Who fanfics of NDT





	【DW/1110】如果同伴是群爱起哄的家伙

**Author's Note:**

> 早年lofter上码的文和段子归档。  
> lofter网页端苟延残喘，APP暂时下架不知何时回归。  
> 但养成一个back up的好习惯也没什么不好。

Doctor的众女伴们：“10、11你们就亲一个嘛～就一下，一下就好啊啊～”

10巴登巴登看着11，慢慢往自己T娘的方向挪去，表示不知道这群疯女人在讲些什么，而11呢，一脸坏笑地往10这边踱了过来。

10: “那个，11？诶？9你在干什么？”9叔把10的T娘锁上了（9叔好助攻GoodJob！不要问我九叔为什么能锁10的T娘orz......）

10的内心是崩溃的

然后10被11壁咚了

10:“11你先冷静一下，不用这样的，她们闹着玩呢，你看啊，真心话大冒险什么的不是吗......”

然而后面的几个字已经被淹没在“亲一个”“亲一个”“Yoooooooooooo”各种各样奇怪的欢呼声中orz

身后就是T娘然而并逃不进去的10勉強把11抵在身前10公分的位置，能感受到11的呼吸。

11:“那我也没办法啊，不这么干Amelia不把T娘还给我～”11才不会告诉面前这个傻乎乎的自己其实是大家盘算好了要玩他hhhhhh

10:“那那那......”10转头向估计是坐着看戏的12求助，但看到12拉着Clara的手离开还嘟囔着“Clala这么不健康的东西我们不看好么”10就知道然并卵......明明12你才是个老司机好么QAQ，River都告诉我了啊QAQ【详见2015圣诞12和宋江姐调情戏码2333】

10:“Ele......唔唔......”那只能转过来正视11的10还想着能不能劝降呢就被11亲了个猝不及防。

“Whoaaaaaaaaaaa！！！”众女伴发出了迷妹一般的欢呼声，然后就是各种相机咔嚓的声音

11倒也没难为10多少时间，很快就放开了10，看着面前的10用手擦着嘴角，眼神还不知所措地一直在地上游走，11真觉得啊啊年轻真可爱啊年轻真好啊......

10这边真的是一脸懵@A@，他怎么就亲上来了啊啊啊啊啊啊，我怎么会重生成这两个老流氓（是的也说你呢12你个老司机）

11:“你再不快点清醒过来是要我再来一下吗～”11看10一脸懵很是想再玩玩他，捏着10的下巴让他正对着自己

“Whoaaaaaaaa！！！！！！！！！”比之前调更高的迷妹叫hhhhhhhh，还掺着“霸道总裁11X纯情白领10这样的？哎呦我......”“Amy这都是出本的素材啊素材啊”“不行我的脑洞已经停不下来了”百夫长Rory早已石化中......

9表示我老老实实啃香蕉看好戏，12坐在9旁边扶额表示这两个家伙真的是没脸看，我上辈子咋那么黑呢，还有我上上辈子咋那么纯情呢orz

9:“不，10他......”其实10不算“纯情”的家伙，尽管说情商的确是低了点，是个恋爱白痴，9本来想这么告诉12。

12:“？？？”woc10也是黑的？？？

看到12这样的反应9想想还是算了，这家伙比10情商还低（扶额）

10:“11......”他并不想再来一下了，虽然说那种重生力量在时间维度上碰撞在一起像毒品一样的刺激感并不坏（11你不要带坏小孩纸啊）。不过无论如何，现在他就是看11不爽，被占便宜了就是不爽。我得玩回来，10这么想着。

11看着面前10像变脸一样的笑了起来，左手还抚上了自己的脸颊，寒毛直竖，妈妈呀说好纯情的小10呢，面前这个家伙是谁我不认识他

“啪！”11被打了个猝不及防，是的，10被强吻11被打脸这样的戏码几百年都不会变呢～

“Oach！”11捂着自己的左脸颊，对面这个家伙用空着的那只手打了11一巴掌，妈的还真是疼。

“似乎我应该打得再重一点呢～”10漫不经心地活络着他的右手，就是打了11的那只手，“都没什么感觉的^_^”

“啊啊有意思～”这回轮到11不爽了，并没有想到这个玩笑会变成这个样子，10在T娘前死贱死贱地笑着，“来啊，干一架吧！！！”

“诶～那是你先挑起来的～”10并不是很想打架，尤其是在这种装备都落后一截的情况下，但是他也的确看11不爽，“那就来干一架吧”

......

“咻，总算是把这两家伙都撂倒了”两个吵吵闹闹的家伙现在都好好睡在12的T娘控制室的一个角落里，9和12坐在一边碰了碰杯，杯中透亮的褐色液体晃了晃泛出美妙的光泽，“好在这两个家伙酒量都很差”

“我可不想看两个时间领主干架，”12啜了口杯中的苏格兰威士忌，似是还泛着点奇特的金黄色泽，“Gallifery不是有句话说得好么：想干架了，喝杯酒就好了嘛～”

“铛”悦耳的碰杯声在Tardis中响起（咖喱星从来没有这种名言好么酒鬼笨蛋作者！！！）  
  



End file.
